Unveiled Feelings
by introvertedtiger
Summary: KIGO. It's funny how one awkward conversation with Anne Possible could change the course of Kim's life so drastically...


Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Been a while since I posted up any Kigo. For those following my other stories, have no worries. I'll be updating them soon enough. I just need to get back into writing groove. How do I do that? Short stories, one shots, etc, etc. Just little things to motivate me. Anyways, this is just your usual Kigo one shot fluff. I had it sitting on my computer for a while and was originally going to make this a multi chapter story, but...yeah. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Unveiled Feelings**

The low murmur of chatter and clattering feet filled the the large food court, reflecting the easy going afternoon of the day. Sitting at one of the numerous tables were two women, both of whom shared numerous traits, so much so that one would think they were sisters, not mother and daughter.

The older of the two shifted in her chair as she patted out the wrinkles of her knee length blue dress and white blouse, observing the younger girl sitting across from her out of the corner of her eye, who looked tomboyish in her blue jeans, blue and white plaid button up shirt, and her long red hair in a low pony tail. When the silence between them continued, Anne sighed softly as she turned fully to her daughter with concerned eyes.

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

Anne waited patiently for the younger redhead sitting across from her to answer, watching as Kim idly poked at her untouched salad as she chewed her bottom lip anxiously.

The globe trotting hero had asked the older woman about an hour ago if she wanted to go to the mall to get something to eat. Anne had automatically known that something was up. Because whenever the word "mall" was brought up with Kim, "shopping" was guaranteed to be included in the same sentence and was usually directed at a friend like Monique, not her mother. And since both were noticeably absent in Kim's request, Anne assumed she needed to discuss something important with her.

The older woman sighed internally as she watched Kim try to find the right words to say.

_Probably has to due with Ron,_ Anne thought to herself.

Her daughter and Ron both came back down to Middleton for the summer recently during their break from college classes, both to visit friends and family, and to announce their engagement, all of which happened just a couple days ago at a gathering at Kim's childhood home.

On the surface, Kim and Ron had the perfect relationship. They were high school sweet hearts who decided to go to the same University together up in Go City while still saving the world on a regular basis as new member of Global Justice, and were now slated to become husband and wife. However, Anne had noticed that something was a little off compared to the last time she saw the happy couple, which was last year during their graduation. Or more specifically, she had noticed something was off with Kim.

A forced smile here. A fake laugh there. A brief hesitation before kissing her supposed soul mate.

The signs were small and barely noticeable, but Anne had a good eye for these kind of things when it came to her daughter.

Now the million dollar question was, what was the reason?

Anne came out of her thoughts when Kim pushed her salad to the side and nervously folded her hands on top of the table.

"Mom...have you ever suddenly found yourself sexually attracted to someone who you've known for years while you were with dad?" Kim suddenly blurted out, blushing heavily in embarrassment.

Anne blinked at the red faced girl, trying to hold in her amused smile.

_Ah, that's what it was. The dreaded guilt over being attracted to someone who's not your significant other. Wonder who the guy is. Probably some young Global Justice agent._

"Can I assume we're not talking about Ron?" Anne asked casually, allowing herself a small smile when Kim guiltily nodded her head as she stared down at her folded hands in shame.

"Easy there hon, no need to feel bad," Anne reassured, reaching across the table pat her folded hands. "Nothing wrong with being attracted to a long time friend or someone you've known a while. You've done nothing wrong as long as you don't act on it."

The older woman blinked, and then narrowed her eyes slightly.

"....you didn't, right?"

Kim stiffened before shaking her head quickly.

"N-no way, I don't have the guts to have an affair," Kim admitted sheepishly.

Anne smiled at her and shrugged.

"So there you go. Just except you find this person attractive and move on," Anne concluded easily. "You can't control natural inclinations like that."

Kim shifted uncomfortably a moment as she chewed her bottom lip anxiously.

"....but what if I'm _really_ attracted to this person," Kim said after a moment, nervously staring at her mother. "I mean, really, _really _attracted."

Anne observed the other girl for a moment, her brow slightly furrowed.

"Kim, like I said, just-"

"Mom, even when I'm....uh... alone....with Ron," Kim cleared her throat in embarrassment. "Even then, all I can think about is this person."

An awkward silence descended on them.

"Well, that's.....interesting," Anne said carefully, feeling herself blush a little. She never would have thought that Kim of all people would willingly talk about her sex life with her. This was more serious than she thought.

"Okay, well, first of all, mind telling me who the lucky man is?"

Kim regarded her mother for a long moment before guiltily looking away.

"Is it alright if I don't say? It's...complicated," Kim said awkwardly.

Anne resisted the urge to push the issue. She would find out eventually.

"That's fine," Anne said as she casually folded her hands in her lap. "So how long do you think you've been attracted to this person?"

Kim shrugged, still not meeting the other woman's eyes.

"I don't know. A week, maybe a few months, possibly even years," Kim ringed her hands anxiously. "Like I said, I've known this person for years and then it was just like....BAM! I'm suddenly having day dreams about this person in the middle of lunch with my fiancé. It's been especially bad these last few days though...."

Kim sighed as she anxiously fiddled with one of the buttons on her shirt.

"But I guess it became really apparent after Ron and I went to college. Since Ron is taking a heavy course load, Global Justice only assigns him missions that are nearby, so I'm usually not with him on my missions anymore. And sine he's not with me on my missions..."

"And I'm guessing this person helps out with your missions?" Anne asked, once again trying to picture just how handsome this man is. She could understand Kim's attraction if this man was your standard tall, dark, and handsome hero type.

Anne quirked an eyebrow at Kim when she winced, before blushing heavily when she saw that Anne noticed it.

"Uh....well, not...exactly. I mean, there were a few times that.....a-anyway, whenever I'm on a mission, I usually end up meeting this person for one reason or other," Kim managed to say, relieved she had avoided the slip up.

"But...I don't know. Without Ron there, I just started...paying more attention to this person. I started noticing little quirks and habits, details that I was surprised I hadn't picked up on these last few years. And....."

Anne watched thoughtfully as Kim seemed to zone out as she stared at her hands.

"It's weird....To me, this person has always been like an enigma. I mean, this person is crass, sarcastic, and has very low morals-"

Anne's eyes widened at the thought of such a vagabond man, and was about to cut Kim off, but the younger girl continued on.

"But there were would be brief moments over the years when I would catch glimpses of an entirely different person underneath. Moments that would contradict everything this person stood for. I always just dismissed it as me misreading the situations, but...now...now I'm pretty sure that what I've been seeing is what this person has been trying really hard to hide from everybody."

Anne relaxed and felt her lips quirk when a angelic smile spread across Kim's face and all her anxiousness briefly disappeared.

"A pure soul. A beautiful, untainted, vulnerable soul that must have been guarded carefully and dutifully from a lifetime of hardships. And when I finally realized this, I...well, you know," Kim said quietly, blushing as she stared down at her hands.

Anne took a moment to digest her words. She chewed the inside of her cheek for a few seconds before deciding to direct the conversation in another direction.

"....and Ron? Do you still love him?" she asked carefully.

Kim finally met her mother's eyes, and the older woman was relieved to see the usual determination in them as the hero nodded confidently.

"Yes, that hasn't changed a bit. Which is why this is tearing me up," Kim sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I wish I could just ignore how I feel, but if I could do that, I wouldn't be here right now."

Anne hummed in acknowledgement. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, eyeing her downtrodden daughter.

"Is there a possibility that you love this person also?" the older woman asked, watching as Kim considered her words.

"I....don't know," Kim admitted, staring at her fidgeting hands. "I mean, I've always noticed and admired this person's....physical attributes." Kim blushed at Anne's small smirk.

"And even though I'm fairly certain this person has a good heart... lets just say more often than not, I'm butting heads with this person. Our values in life don't exactly agree with each other."

Anne's head quirked a little to the side as she blinked at her daughter. She noticed the frustrated tone her voice had taken on.

_Interesting...._

"How so?" she asked softly.

An annoyed look crossed Kim's face as she stared off at nothing.

"Well, like I said, this person has a pure soul. The problem is this person is so intent on keeping everyone at a distance it makes it difficult to really assess my feelings."

Anne blinked when Kim's eye ticked.

"I mean, just about everything this person stands for should be driving me away. This person is self absorbed, has no regard for the general establishment, is only interested in having a good time, and is so smug about it that it makes me sick."

Anne blinked. She was a bit surprised with how passionate Kim sounded.

"Go on," the older woman encouraged. She had a feeling if she could just get the ball rolling, they would reveal something unknown to Kim.

Kim's nose flared as a flash of irritation crossed her face.

"This person is egotistical and for some reason, sees the need to constantly belittle me and what I do."

Anne smirked to herself when she noticed Kim's eyes start to glaze over.

_There we go honey, just speak your mind._

"Does this person belittle you often? I bet it must be frustrating to have these conflicting feelings," Anne said, trying to stoke some of her daughter's more impassioned feelings.

"Yeah," Kim huffed, her hand beginning to tap against the table in a sign of irritation.

"So tell me. Tell me how awful this person makes you feel. How this person doesn't even bother to take your feelings into consideration," Anne asked lowly, smirking internally when a barely audible growl escaped Kim as Anne finally managed to hit Kim's button. "How this person-"

Anne jumped in her seat when Kim finally blew.

"I mean, she's so freaking rude!" Kim yelled frustratingly, slamming a hand down on the table, causing Anne to flinch.

Anne's eyes also widened at the mention of a 'she'. But apparently Kim was to far gone to notice.

"I mean, would it kill her to ease up on the teasing when it's obvious I'm having a horrible day!? Or better yet, why can't she say something nice instead of asking if I'm on my freaking period and then telling me to invest in some Midol!? What the hell is her problem!?"

Anne weakly raised a hand to try to cut the girl off, but Kim would have none of it.

"And what the hell is up with her always getting an attitude over me trying to be courteous to her! We've known each other for years and she still gets her panties in a bunch just because I tend to take it easy when I notice she's sporting an injury! She does the same damn thing to me when she puts me in those lame ass traps and you don't see me going all ape shit over it! God, it pisses me off when she starts chewing me out just for pulling back a punch here and there! Fine! Next time I'll deck her ass and see how she likes it then! "

Anne helplessly watched on with wide eyes. She had never seen Kim this impassioned about anything before. The girls eyes was shining with an energy that reminded Anne of when James would rant about his rockets.

"And can you believe the way Junior was all over her last week!? I swear she was just letting him do that shit to piss me off! If I hadn't been chained up to that rocket, I would have walked over there and kicked his ass! Doesn't that moron Junior realize the only reason Shego was working with him was because his freaking dad paid her to! I swear that dumb ass actually thought Shego was really into him!"

Anne was gawking by now along with half the food court. Kim's voice level had notched up with the addition of the irrational jealous rage and was elevating steadily as her pent up emotions and thoughts came gushing out.

"And why the fuck doesn't Shego do something about Drakken always checking her ass out! It's the most obvious thing in the world! Why can't she just simply turn around and tell him to act more professional! I swear she just lets him do it because it pisses me the fuck off!"

Anne blinked and blushed when she noticed the small crowd they were attracting. Kim was standing now, hands braced on the table as the torrent of unfiltered thoughts spewed out.

This was getting out of hand. Anne had to get control of situation and make Kim realize her mind was warping the facts. From the sound of it, Kim made it sound like the other person knows of her feelings when in reality this person is most likely oblivious to it all.

"Kimmie honey, just-" Anne gawked as Kim kicked away her chair and began pacing furiously, the crowd around them eyeing the seething girl wearily.

"And what the fuck is up with everyone trying to fight Shego in my place! Especially the other Global Justice agents! I don't give a rats ass if we're suppose to be working as a team, when I'm fighting her they better leave us the hell alone! And I swear to god the next time Will Du jumps in front of me to fight Shego himself, I'm going to break his arm! I don't give a flying shit if I was losing the fight or not, SHEGO BELONGS TO ME GODDAMMIT!!"

Kim huffed and wheezed as she finally said what needed to be said. Smiling euphorically, Kim collapsed back into her chair.

She felt like she had just unloaded a life's worth of stress and pent up feelings. She felt light as a feather and couldn't remember the last time she felt so-

"Uh, Kimmie-cub?"

Kim froze, her eyes going impossibly wide as she finally took in her surroundings. The large silent crowd surrounding her table and her embarrassed mother smiling nervously at her caused a wave of mortification to hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You go girl!" a random voice suddenly spoke out from the crowd.

Kim nearly blushed to death as the crowd began applauding as random women patted her on the shoulder and sympathized with her.

"...can we go home now?" Kim squeaked out, slinking as low as she could in her seat as she buried her face in her hands.

Anne couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. She was seriously considering doing some psychiatry work on the side after this episode.

Taking a deep breath, Anne decided she needed to pick her battles. And her daughter's sexuality and the complicated issue of Shego being...well, Shego, could wait till later. Right now was about answering a simple question.

"Kim, honey, look at me," Anne said gently, ignoring the dispersing crowd around them as she reached over to pull her daughter's hands down.

Kim slowly met her eyes, her own olive green ones filled with embarrassment, shame, and regret.

"Honey, just answer me this as honestly as you can....even though this person sounds highly unpleasant and is lacking in redeeming qualities...who do you love more, Ron or...Shego?" Anne asked meaningfully.

Tears welled up in Kim's eyes as a choked sob escaped her.

Anne sighed and nodded to herself. She got up and walked around the table to hug Kim from behind, placing a motherly kiss on her the side of her head.

"I guess you have you're answer," Anne whispered, holding tightly onto her daughter as Kim turned around and sobbed into her shoulder, clutching at her arms like the child she use to be so long ago.

"It'll be alright, you'll see," Anne whispered, rocking her daughter's sobbing form. "It'll all work out in the end....I'm sure of it."

* * *

_**Two years later....**_

Anne walked out to the backyard of the Possible household, placing a dish of potato salad on the patio table. She glanced around and smiled when she found who she was looking for.

"So, how have things been lately?" Anne asked as she sidled up to Kim, who was leaning against the wooden fence,watching the festivities before her.

Kim smiled happily at the older woman and wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned her head against her shoulder, her gaze trained ahead of her.

"Good....things have been good," Kim said simply, the peaceful smile on her face saying much more than words ever could.

Anne chuckled and followed Kim's gaze, chuckling again when she saw Ron arguing heatedly with James as the two of them tried to establish dominance over the grill.

Shortly after that heartfelt discussion two years ago, Kim and Anne eventually had a long discussion about her engagement. Having decided that she couldn't marry Ron in good faith, Kim had called the engagement off without revealing her reasons much to the disappointment of Ron and their family members.

It took a year for Kim and Ron to find some common ground and rekindle their friendship, which was made possible largely due to the efforts of a certain ninja hailing from Japan taking advantage of the situation to snag Ron up for herself.

With their friendship healed, Kim decided she could take the risk to finally let Ron know the reasons why she had abruptly ended their storybook like romance. Their friendship became rocky for a few weeks after that. Any man having heard he lost the girl of his dreams to a woman whose job description was maiming said girl would find it hard not to take it personally.

But after thinking on it a while, Ron let it sink in that Kim didn't end their marriage to chase after Shego, she ended it because she loved him enough to not want to drag him into a marriage knowing she couldn't devote her entire heart to him. Ron decided to except that it wasn't meant to be, and moved on.

And now, two years to the date since their engagement ended, Ron was engaged once again to the Asian beauty, Yori, who sat quietly at the patio table as she smiled at her fiancés antics.

Kim, on the other hand...

"I'm guessing you ran into Shego recently," Anne sighed, eyeing the healing black eye Kim was sporting.

The red headed hero winced, and smiled sheepishly at the older woman.

"Yeah, a bank robbery in Upperton yesterday. It was a lucky shot," Kim sniffed, and laughed along with Anne.

Despite coming to terms with her feelings, Kim had yet to confront Shego with them. Even with Anne's encouragement and Ron's acceptance, Kim held firm.

She claimed she was content with just knowing her true feelings and that the her reoccurring run ins with Shego was enough to keep her happy. She was satisfied with loving the admittedly dastardly thief from afar. But Anne suspected the young woman was just afraid to take that chance with Shego.

"You know, I think I should warn Ron that Yori wants to start having kids asap," Kim casually said, causing Anne to chuckle

"Really?" Anne said amusedly.

"Yeah, she hasn't outright said it, but...I'm picking up the signals. Last time we went shopping, she spent an hour at the Baby GAP," Kim said ruefully.

Anne laughed along with her daughter, although deep down, she pitied her.

She could see how Kim would sometimes stare off into the distance with those unreadable eyes or how she would wonder off on her own during their gatherings to brood alone. She knew Kim would never admit it, but even after graduating two years early from college at the top of her class and being made a first class agent at Global Justice, she was discontent with her life. And she knew why, but refused to admit it.

Kim blinked when her Global Justice wrist communicator went off.

"Whats the sitch?" Kim chirped, grinning at the face of her young friend Wade Load.

Betty had been reluctant at first, but she allowed Wade to continue to be the one who handled Kim's workload. Only difference being that now instead of getting missions of Kim's website, Wade gave her tasks assigned to her by Global Justice.

"Sorry to break up the party, but Drakken and Shego just broke out of prison. Nearby G.J agents managed to snag up Drakken, but Shego is still on the loose."

Wade paused to type something on his computer.

"Satellites are showing her last known location to be several miles outside of Middletown in the warehouse district, basically..."

Kim winced a bit, but nodded. She could guess of only one reason why Shego would break out so soon, and just thinking about it made her feel tired.

"Right into my backyard. I'll head out there right away, so tell the other agents I can handle it from her."

"Roger that," Wade confirmed, mock saluting her before cutting out.

The young redhead smiled apologetically at Anne who just grinned and lightly shoved her towards the gated fence.

"Just make it quick and get back here before we start lighting the fireworks." Anne glanced at the other guests before smiling crookedly at her daughter. "I'll let everyone know you had a hot date you had to attend to."

Kim blushed but still managed laughed at the small tease.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she grumbled playfully before making her way out of the backyard and towards her car.

Still, her mother had been partially correct. The person she was meeting was definitely hot, literally and figuratively.

* * *

Standing atop one of the many warehouses in the area, Shego leaned her back against the ledge as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" she muttered, glancing at the fancy watch wrapped around her wrist...which she had stolen from one of the prison guards before making her escape.

The expensive watch clashed horrible with the baggy grey prison uniform she was wearing, but since she had no time to stop by a safe house to pick up a spare cat suit, she decided to just deal with it for now.

Besides, there was a reason she had broken out of prison so soon when usually she would wait at least a few more weeks till she was sure she could break herself and Drakken out safely.

Shego glanced up when the sound of feet impacting gravel reached her ears. A scowl instantly appeared on her face.

Her reason had just arrived.

Kim sighed as she put away her grappling gun, already feeling worn out when she saw the dark look Shego was giving her.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Kim muttered quietly to herself.

She figured this was going to be the hundredth time they went through this in the past year.

"What. The. _Fuck!?_" Shego bit out savagely as she stomped up to Kim and poked her hard in the chest, the young agent just grunting a bit as she took a step back, avoiding looking the older woman in the eyes.

"How many times to I have to say it Kimmie, huh!? Stop doing me favors in our fights or else!" Shego snarled, raising up a plasma engulfed fist in a threatening manner.

Kim eyed the pissed villainess for a moment before shrugging helplessly.

"And I don't know how many times _I _have to say it, Shego. I'm fighting my hardest every time we meet, I have no idea why you think I'm taking it easy on you."

Kim could taste the bullshit in her mouth.

Technically she had been fighting her hardest. It wasn't her fault that she just didn't have the will to bring her A game during the bank robbery yesterday when she noticed Shego was limping slightly due to an injury from their last encounter.

It was the reason for Kim's black eye. She could have easily dodged the blow coming at her, but the fight had been so one sided up till then due to the handicap, so Kim thought she would let Shego have a freebie to even things up. She just wanted her secret love to enjoy their fight.

Shego had easily noticed what she'd done and hadn't been happy, to say the least. And it didn't help that she just refused to admit she was holding herself back.

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" Shego screamed before launching herself at the unsurprised hero. That's how it usually went nowadays.

Kim pulls her punches, Shego confronts her, Kim denies it, then they duke it out till either Shego decides to make her getaway or Kim hauls her back to prison.

The two rivals rolled across the roof as they grappled for dominance, Kim having the clear upper hand.

Lately, it Kim found herself usually having an edge over her rival. It was partly due to the extra training she was receiving from Global Justice and partly due to her no longer have to devote part of her attention to making sure Ron wasn't mucking it up.

The redheaded hero managed to catch the larger woman in a sleeper hold from behind, and began to squeeze, struggling to hold the thrashing thief still.

Kim felt a pang in her chest when she could feel how desperately and pleadingly Shego pulled at the arm around the her neck. She had no problem punching it out with the woman she secretly loved. It was the submission stuff that she hated. It always bothered her how it made her feel like she was literally taking away Shego's will to fight. She loved the dominant and free Shego, not the submissive and broken one.

_...It wont hurt to let up just a little,_ Kim reasoned to herself as she relaxed her hold just enough for Shego squeeze her head out and roll away.

Clutching at her throat and panting heavily, Shego slowly rose to her feet and shot Kim a look that could curdle milk.

The younger woman winced as she too rose to her feet. She was hoping her lax hold went unnoticed, but Shego was quite perceptive.

Kim stood there and braced herself for the torrent of cursing that was sure to come.

A sniffle cut through the air and Kim blinked rapidly, thinking she must be hearing things.

"Fuck you Kimmie. Just...fuck you," Shego choked out, turning her back to the stunned hero as she rubbed at her eyes.

Kim could only gape at the sniffling thief.

"Why don't you just go ahead and admit it. I'm so out of your league that you have to hold back just to make it interesting for you," Shego tried to growl out, still wiping at her eyes and hating herself for it.

For years she had noticed there were moments when the hero would pull a punch or wouldn't fight as intensely. And over the past few years, those moments rapidly became more and more frequent to the point where almost every other fight was like that.

And to Shego, the reason was obvious.

For years her and Kim had been at the top of the mountain and nobody could touch them. But it was becoming more and more apparent that she was just fooling herself. Kim stood alone at the top and allowed Shego to stand with her out of pity.

And the thought cut her to the core, cause being equals with the famous hero had meant the world to her. It was the only thing that had made going through all the tribulations in her life worth it.

"That's not the reason," Kim said softly, staring sorrowfully at Shego's back. She had no idea that her rival had been thinking such things and that her lack of effort in their fights was hurting her secret love.

She had only been trying to protect her and making sure Shego was having a good time when they fought...

"Whatever," Shego sniffled as she wiped at her eyes one last time before walking quickly for the roof exit. She was hoping Kim would at least let her leave with whatever was left of her dignity.

"Wait, Shego, you have to believe me," Kim pleaded as she ran over to the departing thief and grabbing her arm.

Shego flung the hand away before spinning around to glare at the young woman, her eyes wet with tears.

"Believe you? Give me a fucking break," Shego growled, as she folded her arms angrily. "Why the hell else would you take it easy on me?"

Kim stared at her for a long moment before sighing heavily, her entire body sagging with the effort.

It was time to come clean. Her hiding her feelings and loving the thief from afar wasn't doing anybody good. Might as well give Shego the peace of mind knowing the true reason why she could never seriously hurt her.

"Just remember, you asked for it," Kim mumbled, blushing as she raised her gaze up and met confused eyes.

Shego huffed and scowled at her.

"What the hell does that-"

It was fast and light, but Shego felt the small lips that briefly brushed her own before disappearing.

Blushing heavily, Kim quickly too a large step back, nervously watching the stunned woman.

"....That's...the reason why," Kim said quietly, before staring intently at the ground, her face burning hotly.

It felt like an eternity to Kim before Shego finally responded.

"I....see," the thief slowly said, staring blankly at the embarrassed hero, the pieces slowly coming together in her head.

Another bout of silence surrounded them and this time it was too much for the squirming redhead.

"W-well now you know, so uh....later," Kim awkwardly said before spinning around and making her way to the ledge, fumbling with her grappling hook.

Just as she raised the device up to fire it, a bolt of green plasma flew over her shoulder and blasted it to pieces.

Kim stared at the smoldering handle in her hand before gulping heavily, slowly turning around to stare at the frowning thief.

"Yeah, I don't think so _Pumpkin_," Shego said sarcastically, crooking her finger in a 'come hither' motion.

Cringing a bit, Kim slowly walked up to the frowning woman till only a few feet separated them.

"Now, you are going to start from the beginning and explain everything." Shego leaned forward to narrow her eyes dangerously at the young woman. "And I mean _everything_."

Kim rubbed the back of her as she nodded.

"Well, I guess we should find somewhere to sit. This...might take a while..."

* * *

_**Five Years Later...**_

Anne chuckled to herself as she watched the three identical looking four year old boys chase each other around the sandy beach.

She yawned as she stretched out on her beach towel, enjoying the shade from the large beach umbrella over her.

"Tired already?"

Anne smirked as she glanced at the person laying next to her on a separate towel but under the same umbrella.

"Are you calling me old, Kimmie-cub?" Anne said mock seriously.

Kim laughed lightly as she shook her head before going back to observing the children playing in front of them.

"I don't know how Ron does it," Kim said amusedly. "I'm surprised all his hair hasn't grayed from living with four little boys."

Anne quirked an eyebrow at her. "Don't you mean you're surprised that Yori hasn't gone gray from raising _five _little boys?"

Just as she said that, Ron came running out of nowhere and began chasing the four screaming identical boys, a devious smile on his face.

The two redheads glanced at each other before laughing loudly together.

"You two better not be laughing about me."

The two Possible's glanced up at the new arrival.

"Not everything is about you Shego," Kim chided lightly, a light blush on her cheeks as she allowed her eyes to quickly rake up and down the older woman's wet, bikini clad figure.

"Of course it is," Shego said casually, as if it was a well known fact. "Now are you just going to sit there all day or are you going to get into the water sometime in the next century?"

Kim frowned up at her. "I already told you that I don't feel like getting wet."

Shego rolled her eyes before striding over and scooping up the smaller woman into her arms.

Kim gasped at the feeling of the larger woman's body, which was cold from the beach water.

"S-Shego! Put me down _right _now!" Kim yelled as she struggled to free herself.

Her captor just muttered something under her breath as she carried the yelling redhead to the awaiting cold waters.

Anne smiled to herself as she watched them walk away.

The two former enemies had come a long way over the years.

Kim had yet to tell her the full story of how they got together, and refused to spill it even now. From what she could gather from her secretive daughter over the years, Kim's feelings were revealed after an encounter between her and Shego five years ago atop a warehouse, and after a few crazy events over the following year, Kim returned to her child home and greeted her parents to her new girlfriend.

To say that James almost had a heart attack would be a bit of an understatement.

Whatever happened during that brief year was a mystery to most people. Anne was aware that Kim had taken a leave of absence from work that year and due to the lack of Shego in the news, Anne assumed the thief had done the same.

Anne had repeatedly try to pry the story from either Kim or Shego, but Kim would just blush heavily and make a hasty retreat while Shego would just look smug and say something allusive like 'Lets just say Kimmie and I realized we were better off together than apart'.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

Still, she was happy for her daughter, glad that she had attained a love she thought impossible.

Now, if only she could somehow get the two them to give her some grandchildren....

Anne came out of her thoughts when a pissed off and very wet Kim Possible came stomping back up the beach before dropping down on her towel with a huff.

"Sometimes I just want to punch her in the face," she grumbled as as she crossed her arms and glared ahead of her.

Anne had to resist the urge to laugh. It was amusing to watch how the two of the interacted with each other. It was charming in a weird kind of way.

A moment later Shego walked up to their location, and it was obvious she was trying not to laugh when Kim shot her a murderous look.

"Oh stop being a baby," Shego said lightly as she plopped down next to the simmering woman, wrapping a companionable arm around her slim shoulders.

Kim just ignored her, glaring at nothing.

Shego snickered to herself before leaning forward and whispering something into her girlfriend's ear.

Whatever she said made Kim flush instantly.

Shego pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at the suddenly shy looking girl.

Anne blinked when Kim awkwardly smiled at her.

"Um, we're just going to...check something out."

Anne stared at her for a moment while Shego stood up, chuckling all the while before shooting a smirk at the confused mother.

"Sorry Anne, excuse me while I steal your daughter away so I can defile and violate her in hopes that she'll return the favor at some point."

The silence under the umbrella was deafening.

"SHEGO!!" Kim screamed, rising so fast she was a blur and lashing out a punch that was so quick it was barely visible to the human eye.

But the nimble woman evaded it before darting back.

"Gotta be quicker than that honey," Shego said sweetly, blowing a kiss at the pissed redhead before dashing away, laughing loudly while doing so.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Kim roared as she chased after her laughing lover, kicking up enough sand to almost start a small dust storm.

Anne stared after them with wide eyes.

She learned to love Shego like a second daughter and had no problem with her being with Kim, but she would still prefer not to hear about their sexual exploits. However, over the last few years, Shego seemed determine to brag to whoever was nearby about how great her girlfriend was in the sack. Including said girlfriend's family.

Even though they were no longer enemies, the plasma wielding woman still got a kick from pushing Kim's buttons.

Anne sighed and pushed the thought away. She was intent on enjoying her stay at the beach.

She smirked to herself as she put on her sunglasses and laid back down, napping being the only thing on her mind.

She had to admit that Kim did pretty well for herself. No only did she gain a girlfriend who was beautiful and loved her dearly.

She gained a girlfriend who owned her own private island in the Caribbean.

_**THE END**_

**AN: Well there you go. Nothing really special, just something to pass the time. I'm pretty sure you can all see the gigantic gaps in this story, lol. Like I said, I originally wanted to make this into a much longer story, but decided against it. If anyone else wants to take this and expand it, send me a message. Now go and review like the good readers you are.  
**


End file.
